MY CS5
by Kuro Kuro Kyuurain
Summary: FOR BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL 2 JULI. TEMA: DEDICATION ENTANGLED


**A/N:** aye! Saya datang lagi dengan one shot fic.dalam rangka memeriahkan **BLEACH VIVARIATON FESTIVAL 2 juli. **Dengan tema **DEDICATION ENTANGLED**.

I dedicate this fic to My Beloved Sista, **Relya Schiffer**! *sorak-sorak, idupin kembang api, nari tor-tor* she's the greatest author for me, who inspirate me to be an author too…. Thanks _senpai_ maap, aku publish fic ini telat banget. Dikarenakan banyak hal. Salah satunya ide cerita yang tak satupun nongol di pikiranku selama berhari-hari selain itu, aku pernah janji mau ngasih fic di hari ultah senpai yang udah laaamaa bgt berlalu dan belum juga aku penuhi. Gimana kalo ini aja kado ultahnya? Hehehe…

**Warning: **AU, OOC (terutama Ulqui-nya), Gaje. Dan secara bergantian Ulquiorra's POV dilanjutkan Orihime's POV. Mudah-mudahan readers ga bingung bacanya. Berhubung saya buatnya terburu-buru, (satu hari sebelum deadline) mohon maklum jika fic ini ancur se-ancur2nya!

**Disclaimer: **ide cerita Kuro Kuro Kyuurain's own. BLEACH always owned by TITE KUBO.

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi… enjoy this fic!

MY CS-5

By: Kuro Kuro Kyuurain

Semuanya serba biasa. Hari ini hidupku berjalan seperti biasa, pulang sekolah sendiri seperti biasa. Melewati jalan yang biasa. Sampai di rumah disambut pelayan-pelayanku—itu juga satu hal yang biasa.

Dan mengucapkan kalimat biasa seperti, "Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Ulquiorra-_sama_!" seorang perempuan berambut oranye panjang menyambut dengan wajah ceria. Tumben, hanya satu orang. Biasanya semua pelayan selalu berbaris di depan pintu ketika Aku pulang. Haa, akhirnya ada juga hal yang tidak biasa.

Tunggu, Aku tak pernah melihat perempuan ini. Apakah Ayah mempekerjakan pelayan baru di rumah? Padahal Aku pernah bilang padanya kalau 20 pelayan sudah lebih dari cukup untukku yang tinggal seorang diri di rumah super besar dan super mewah ini.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya. Aku mau masuk," sahutku sambil lalu. Mengabaikan persoalan tentang perempuan asing ini.

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra-_sama_!"

"Apa?" Aku menoleh dengan malas.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, tolong baca pesan ini. Dari Ayah Anda, Aizen-_sama_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar, lalu membaca isi pesan dari ayah.

_**Ulquiorra, Ayah minta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang sesuai perjanjian. Kau tahu kan alasannya?**_

"Masalah pekerjaan seperti biasa," gumamku pelan. Aku meneruskan membaca walaupun sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa lanjutannya.

_**CS-5. Robot canggih terbaru buatan Amerika dan belum beredar di pasaran. Kau harus merasa beruntung karena menjadi pemilik pertama penemuan hebat ini. Ayah yakin kau pasti suka dengan hadiah yang satu ini. Sekali lagi, Ayah minta maaf karena membatalkan perjanjian. **_

"Kali ini robot?" desisku marah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang tuaku membatalkan rencana untuk pulang karena alasan pekerjaan. Oh, Aku tau. Bagi mereka, pekerjaan dan uang lebih penting daripada anaknya.

Kadang Aku merasa iri dengan Kurosaki. Walaupun memiliki Ayah yang seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang di keluarganya. Sangat berbanding terbalik denganku.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apakah Anda tidak suka dengan saya?" tanya si pelayan baru dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu?" sergahku dingin.

"Saya CS-5, robot yang diberikan Aizen-_sama_ untuk Anda."

Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataannya. "Kau… robot?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau… robot?" tanya Ulquiorra-_sama _padaku_. _Menurutku dia tidak terlalu kaget melihatku. Dia juga tidak tampak senang. Aku kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa.

Kata perusahaan yang memproduksiku, Aku adalah impian setiap orang. Apalagi pria. Menurut mereka Aku adalah wanita idaman. Walaupun robot, tapi Aku dirancang seperti manusia asli. Dengan tubuh seksi dan wajah cantik, Aku diprogram untuk bisa menyenangkan majikan yang memilikiku.

Ya, Aku hidup dengan mempercayai pernyataan itu.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Laki-laki ini, yang menjadi pemilik pertamaku, sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikanku dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah muram. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku gagal sebagai sebuah robot, iya kan?" tanyaku sedih pada Uquiorra-_sama_ yang berjalan di depanku. Dia tidak menyahut. Hanya menoleh sebentar padaku, lalu kembali melangkah.

"Kau tidak gagal, _Onna_. Kau berhasil mengelabuiku tadi. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kau robot."

"A-apa? Anda memanggil saya _Onna _(perempuan)?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ada orang yang menganggapku bukan robot?

Ulquiorra-_sama_ mengerutkan alis. "Bukankah kau memang perempuan?" ujarnya lalu memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Aku terpana. Dia memanggilku _Onna_! Apakah itu berarti Ulquiorra-_sama _mulai menyukaiku?

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia aneh. Baru pertama kali Aku melihat robot yang seperti itu. Dia tadi merasa sedih karena kuabaikan. Kenapa bisa? Bukankah robot tidak mempunyai perasaan?

Aku yang manusia saja tidak pernah merasa sedih jika diabaikan orang lain terkecuali orang tuaku. Karenanya, di sekolah Aku dijuluki sebagai manusia tanpa perasaan. Atau tak jarang ada yang menyebutku dengan sebutan manusia aneh.

Aku memang aneh. Dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat dan mata hijau layaknya kucing, tak ada satu pun yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka selalu berpikir dua kali jika akan mengajakku bicara. Aku tau mereka bukannya segan, tapi takut padaku dan wujudku yang seperti ini.

Yang lebih aneh, Aku populer di kalangan perempuan. Banyak diantara mereka yang nekat menaruh surat atau cokelat di lokerku. Pada akhirnya mereka harus menanggung malu karena semuanya pasti kukembalikan lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke kamar Ulquiorra-_sama_!" Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik dengan keras di depan kamarku.

"Tapi saya ingin memberikan minuman ini pada Ulquiorra-_sama_!" ujar suara yang lain.

"Dasar keras kepala! Jangan mengganggu beliau!"

"Saya hanya ingin beterima kasih!"

"Kau hanya robot! Apa yang—

CKLEK

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada dua orang yang terus ribut itu. Lama-lama terganggu juga mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, maafkan saya. Tapi, robot ini bermaksud mengganggu Anda!" kata Shinji Hirako, salah satu pelayanku.

"Tidak masalah. Dia temanku, Shinji-_san_. Kau tidak punya hak melarangnya memberikan minuman untukku. Kebetulan Aku haus," kataku datar. Kulihat CS-5 terperangah mendengarnya.

"S-saya tidak punya hak untuk itu, Ulquiorra-_sama_. Maafkan saya," Shinji menunduk dalam-dalam kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada CS-5.

"Jadi, kau mau apa, _Onna_?"

CS-5 menunduk cepat-cepat sambil berulang kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Ketika Aku berkata tidak apa-apa, ia berterima kasih lalu menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin padaku.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, saya membuatkan ini untuk Anda. Saya harap Anda menyukainya," ujarnya gugup. Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit mendengar perkataannya.

Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba reaksinya jadi seperti itu?

"Anda tersenyum? Saya berhasil membuat Anda tersenyum?" dia buru-buru bertanya memastikan. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali melihat senyuman yang kulakukan tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuatnya tersenyum! Aku sudah membuat Ulquiorra-_sama_ tersenyum!

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_! Aku senang sekali!" Aku berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" lagi-lagi nada bicaranya dingin dan wajahnya kembali datar. Sepertinya majikanku ini tipe yang sangat susah berekspesi.

"Untuk tersenyum seperti tadi," Aku tersenyum lebar. Ulquiorra-_sama _hanya mengangkat alis melihatku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih minumannya," kata Ulquiorra-_sama _sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku mengangguk lega.

Hei, kenapa malah Aku yang merasa senang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini kehidupanku tidak lagi serba biasa. Sejak ada dia, rasanya Aku tidak pernah menikmati hari-hari yang sepi dan tenang lagi. Dia membuatku selalu menantikan saat-saat pulang sekolah. Tentu saja agar bisa segera bertemu dengannya dan melihat wajahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari senyum itu.

Memang aneh. Aku suka berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak kaku dan dingin seperti besi. Sebaliknya, dia hangat dan… entahlah. Mungkin kali ini Aku harus berterima kasih atas hadiah yang diberikan Ayah.

"Hei, zombie! Kau kenal siapa dia?" tegur Grimmjow, teman sekelasku. Aneh. Baru kali ini dia mengajakku bicara. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'siapa'?"

"Gadis berambut oranye itu. Dia cantik sekali. Kau kenalannya, bukan?" bisik Grimmjow sambil menunjuk perempuan di seberang jalan.

"Rambut oranye?" Aku tersentak dan cepat-cepat mencari perempuan yang dimaksud si rambut biru. Benar saja, kulihat CS-5 berdiri di seberang sambil melambai padaku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, zombie! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Grimmjow berteriak dari jauh. Aku mengabaikannya.

"_Onna_, kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku langsung. Jujur, Aku kaget sekali melihat dia di sini.

"Mengikuti Ulquiorra-_sama._" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Ini perintah!" bentakku kesal. Tapi, CS-5 malah bersikap menantangku.

"Saya tidak mau!" ucapnya keras kepala. Aku jadi heran. Sejak kapan robot punya keinginan untuk menentang majikannya?

"Bukankah saya adalah teman Ulquiorra-_sama_?" tanyanya polos.

Aku menatapnya. Menatap mata abu-abunya. Hanya menatapnya, kemudian bergerak pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa Ulquiorra-_sama_ marah padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahnya. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya Aku tidak perlu sampai datang ke sekolahnya.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_," Aku memanggilnya. Dia tidak menyahut. Sudah kuduga dia memang marah.

"Saya menemukan ini di depan kamar Ulquiorra-_sama_. Saya pikir Anda menjatuhkannya," kataku sambil menunjukkan tindik yang biasa dipakai Ulquiorra-_sama_ di sudut bibirnya. Tapi, dia tetap tidak merespon kata-kataku. "Jadi saya ingin mengembalikannya pada Anda. Maaf kalau saya sudah berbuat seenaknya."

Laki laki pucat itu masih diam. Aku sangat sedih dan menyesal. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa robot sepertiku bisa merasakan perasaan manusia sampai sejauh ini. Dan yang paling penting…

"Saya menyukai Ulquiorra-_sama_," kataku tanpa sadar. Langkah kaki itu pun berhenti. Dia berbalik menatapku tajam dengan mata hijaunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra-_sama_. Eh, kenapa dia malah bingung?

"A-apanya?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Katakan kenapa kau bisa mempunyai perasaan, _Onna_? Apakah kau memang diprogram seperti itu?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin."

Ulquiorra-_sama_ terdiam lagi. "Huh, memang Akulah yang aneh. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadamu, mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku…"

"Cinta?" Aku memastikan. Ulquiorra-_sama_ mendesah. "Dari mana kau tahu kata itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Muncul begitu saja di pikiran saya," Aku menjawab jujur. "Apakah Anda mengerti arti kata itu?"

Dia mendesah lagi, lebih berat dan panjang. "Maafkan Aku. Karena sebagai manusia Aku juga tidak mengerti artinya," jawabnya, lalu mengambil tindik di tanganku dan memasangnya di sudut bibirnya. "Tapi, itulah yang kurasakan padamu selama ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku manusia yang aneh. CS-5 adalah sebuah benda ciptaan manusia. Robot. Kenapa Aku bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya? Apakah Aku sudah tidak waras karena menyukai sebuah robot?

Dia memang diprogram untuk menyenangkan manusia yang memilikinya. Aku tahu itu. Kenapa Aku menanggapinya berlebihan? Apa karena Aku tidak pernah merasakan perhatian dari perempuan?

Pemikiranku sampai pada gadis-gadis yang sering menaruh sesuatu di lokerku. Atau berteriak-teriak setiap melihatku. Atau menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku. Bukankah itu juga disebut perhatian?

Tidak, perhatian CS-5 tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Dia berbeda.

"Lupakan semua pembicaraan kita dua hari lalu, _Onna_!" kuputuskan berkata seperti itu padanya. Dia menghentikan kegiatan memutar-mutar rambut jingganya dan menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" protesnya.

"Karena ini tidak normal!"

"Apanya yang tidak normal?" desak CS-5 semakin keras kepala. Aku menyesali kenapa robot ini tidak diprogram untuk mematuhi semua perintah tuannya. Ataukah _chipset_-nya rusak sehingga programnya tidak berfungsi? Bisa saja.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," kataku menyerah.

"Apanya yang tidak normal?" lagi, CS-5 bertanya seperti itu.

"Kubilang lupakan saja," Aku mulai kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak normal?" Jangan-jangan _chipset_-nya memang benar-benar rusak. Kenapa dia terus mengulang pertanyaan itu?

"Kau i—eh?" Robot ini menangis? Aku tertegun. Apakah dia menangis karena kata-kataku barusan? "Hei _Onna_, Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apa ini yang mengalir di pipiku? Kenapa rasanya sedih sekali?" dia terus terisak tanpa berusaha menghapus air yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Menangis?" CS-5 terlihat bingung dengan perkataanku. "Apa itu? Apakah sama dengan yang mengalir di luar sana?"

Aku mengerti. CS-5 tidak diprogram untuk menangis. Lalu, bagaimana bisa? "Itu hujan, _Onna_," jawabku sambil menghapus air matanya. "Menangis adalah hal yang akan terjadi jika kau merasa sedih. Apa kau sedih karena perkataanku tadi?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini? Air? Rasanya basah dan… tidak enak. Entah kenapa suatu bagian di tubuhku terasa nyeri mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Ulquiorra-_sama_ padaku. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Dan air ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Menangis?" tanyaku bingung. "Apa itu? Apakah sama dengan yang mengalir di luar sana?" penasaran, Aku menunjuk titik-titik air yang mengalir turun di jendela kamar Ulquiorra-_sama_.

"Itu hujan, _Onna_," Ulquiorra-_sama _menghapus air di pipiku. "Menangis adalah hal yang akan terjadi jika kau merasa sedih. Apa kau sedih karena perkataanku tadi?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Aku menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Eh, Kenapa suaraku bergetar, ya?

"Kalau begitu, maafkan Aku," ujarnya lagi. Wajah Ulquiorra-_sama_ yang biasanya datar berubah lembut. Mendadak, Aku mendapat sebuah ide.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, Saya akan berhenti menangis jika Anda tersenyum."

"Hah?"

"Tersenyumlah! Untuk yang terakhir kali, tolong perlihatkan pada saya."

Awalnya dia menggerutu, dengan terpaksa, perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat sudut kiri bibirnya yang bertindik . Dilanjutkan dengan sudut kanannya.

Akhirnya Aku bisa melihat Ulquiorra-_sama_ tersenyum lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Dia menyuruhku tersenyum. Baiklah, akan kuturuti jika itu bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Pelan-pelan Aku tersenyum. Kemudian…

"Ahahahaha….!" Si rambut oranye itu tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar lepas. Sialan, dia menipuku!

"Kau… tidak benar-benar menangis kan?" desisku geram. CS-5 semakin terpingkal-pingkal.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Ahahaha… Saya Cuma ingin mengerjai Ulquiorra-_sama_! Anda pikir saya serius? Hahaha… wajah Ulquiorra-_sama_ lucu sekali saat tersenyum!"

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa Aku bisa semudah ini ditipu olehnya! "Sudahlah, kau keluar saja! Aku mau tidur!" suruhku kesal.

"Ba-baik, master! Ahahahaha…!" perempuan itu beranjak keluar kamar. Aku menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan wajahku. Ukh! Rasanya sekarang Ulquiorra-_sama_ kesal sekali padaku.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_. Ini yang terakhir."

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Memberi ucapan terima kasih pada setiap pelayan Ulquiorra-_sama_ yang kutemui, kemudian kembali berjalan keluar. Di mana hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai petir dan kilat.

Aku hanyalah seorang robot. Dan Ulquiorra-_sama_ adalah manusia. Mungkin inilah yang ingin dikatakannya tadi. Tapi, suatu bagian di tubuhku terlalu sakit bila harus mendengarnya langsung dari Ulquiorra-_sama_.

Aku hanyalah seorang robot bernama CS-5. Robot tidak punya emosi dan perasaan. Robot hanya diciptakan untuk memuaskan penggunanya. Ketika robot mulai menunjukkan emosinya karena terlalu lama terlibat dengan manusia, itulah akhir dari sebuah robot.

CS-5 adalah produk gagal. Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang robot. Bahkan sejak awal Aku diciptakan sebagai pelayan Ulquiorra-_sama_, Aku sudah menunjukkan emosiku. Tapi, perkataan Ulquiorra-_sama_ waktu itu benar-benar membuatku senang.

"_**Kau tidak gagal, Onna. Kau berhasil mengelabuiku tadi. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kau robot."**_

"_**Huh, memang Akulah yang aneh. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadamu, mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku…"**_

"_**Tapi, itulah yang kurasakan padamu selama ini."**_

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku selama ini." Aku melangkah ke halaman yang basah. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang basah meluncur deras di pipiku, bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh besiku yang terbalut kulit.

BZZT… BZZZT…

BRUK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Barusan ada kilatan petir? Kenapa terang sekali?

Tiba-tiba saja Aku merasa khawatir akan sesuatu. CS-5 kah? Di mana dia sekarang? Aku bergerak turun dari ranjang dan melepas _ear phone_-ku. Buru-buru Aku menuruni tangga ke arah ruang tamu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Aku terburu-buru seperti ini. yang jelas, Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Izuru-_san_, kau tahu di mana CS-5?" tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan yang lewat.

"Entahlah, tapi tadi saya melihatnya menuju keluar."

"Keluar?" Aku terperanjat. Bukankah di luar hujan. Dan dia sebuah robot! "Sial!" Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sambil berdoa semoga yang kutakutkan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

DEG! Aku melihat sebuah tubuh tergeletak di halaman. Rambut oranyenya basah oleh guyuran hujan.

"_Onna_!" Teriakku. Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang dingin dan kaku. Tapi, percikan-percikan listrik yang melapisi tubuhnya menghalangiku menyentuhnya.

Sungguh, Aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa CS-5 sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan berlalu dengan ketiadaan CS-5. Hidupku kembali seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Menunggu bel masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Mengamati jalan depan sekolah tempat CS-5 menungguku dulu—itu juga sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan selama sebulan ini.

Bel tanda dimulai pelajaran berbunyi seperti biasa. Unohana-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Oh, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Beliau membawa seseorang. Seorang perempuan yang… berambut oranye… panjang!

Tidak mungkin itu dia!

"Namaku Orihime Inoue. Salam kenal semuanya!" katanya ceria sambil mengerling ke arahku. "Hai, Ulquiorra-_sama_!"

Oh, yang benar saja…

**A/N: **ehehehe… gaje banget, ya? Yaah, inilah hasil dari kekosongan ide dalam waktu yang lama. Sungguh, ancur banget-nget-nget! Maapin kuro, ya, senpai… huhuhu…

Mind to review?


End file.
